


Domestic Affairs

by Lumelle



Series: D18 Firsts [9]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Coming Out, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-12
Updated: 2011-05-12
Packaged: 2017-10-19 07:37:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/198479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumelle/pseuds/Lumelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For all that Dino loves sharing his bed with Kyouya, dealing with the consequences as Tsuna and his friends drop by is not quite as pleasant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domestic Affairs

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a series written for Hibari's birthday 5/5/2011. 18 "D" fics, each 1318 words long (as D = 13 in hexadecimal), each written for the theme "firsts". The theme for this fic is "first time outed."

"Good morning, Boss." Romario greeted Dino with a smile as he peeked out of the bedroom. His right-hand man was already busy in the kitchen, preparing breakfast as it appeared. "I presume you slept well."

"Well and late, it seems," Dino murmured, glancing at the clock on the wall. They were well into the morning, well past his usual wake-up time. Then, he'd had better things to do than sleep for most of the night. "Why didn't you wake me up?"

"I thought you could use a bit more rest." There was a teasing tone in Romario's voice Dino wasn't sure he appreciated. "The guards did mention Kyouya never left."

Dino fought down the urge to blush even as he glanced over his shoulder back into the bedroom. He wasn't some little boy who got embarrassed about such things anymore, after all. Kyouya was still asleep, burrowed under the soft sheets like one of his beloved small animals. "Ah... right. No, he didn't." He closed the door then, taking care not to make noise. Kyouya would be all too eager to hurt them if they woke him up.

"I'll just make breakfast for him as well, then." Romario turned back to what he was doing. Cooking eggs, judging by the smell. "There's fresh coffee if you need it, Boss."

"Do I ever." Dino walked with soft steps into the kitchen, getting himself a cup from the cabinet and filling it before sitting down at the table. "I feel like my brain's still asleep."

"Ah, young love." Romario ignored his half-hearted glare. "When you can't think half the time, and the other half you're thinking with the contents of your pants."

"Romario!" Dino protested. Now, he was unable to fight down the blush. That was just inappropriate!

Romario laughed. "Sorry, Boss." He didn't sound very sorry.

Dino drowned his indignant grumbles with some coffee. It was hot and strong, the exact thing he needed to wake up. Little by little, he started to feel like a human being again.

Despite the blessing that was coffee, Dino was still too sleepy to hear the sounds from the door until whoever was arriving had already walked in, steps approaching the kitchen. Dino looked up, wondering in a split second just who would have gotten past his guards without trouble, at the same time regretting not taking his whip along. It was ridiculous, of course. He was only wearing his pyjama bottom, of course he wouldn't be carrying his whip. But then, he hadn't expected intruders to his own kitchen.

As soon as he saw the arrivals, though, he relaxed. It was Tsuna with two of his friends; of course his guards would have let them pass. "Good morning, Tsuna," he greeted. "Gokudera, Yamamoto." They all had grown a bit since his last visit, he noted. Honestly. Every time he came to Japan, the kids were taller than before.

Tsuna started to return his greeting, then got flustered as he realized Dino's state of undress. "Ah! Dino-san! I didn't realize you weren't up yet! You see, ah, Reborn just told me you were – I'm sorry! We shouldn't have come so early!"

Dino groaned inwardly. Of course. Reborn could never keep his nose out of other people's business. On the outside, though, he just smiled. "It's all right, come on in. I'm up enough, as you can see. There's coffee if you want some."

"Ah, we really shouldn't intrude." Tsuna looked apologetic even as he shuffled his way into the kitchen, Gokudera at his heels like a loyal dog, Yamamoto trailing along. "I didn't know you were coming to Japan, Dino-san! If Reborn hadn't told us, we would have had no idea."

"I was hoping to surprise you," Dino chuckled. That and to spend some time alone with Kyouya. Much though he enjoyed spending time with his little brother, Kyouya was... well. There was a certain difference between friends and lovers and how one was inclined to divide time between the two. "I guess I should know better than try to get anything past Reborn anymore."

"Tell me about it." Tsuna sighed, sitting down at the table. Gokudera took a seat too, with Yamamoto leaning against the kitchen counter. Romario placed the finished eggs on a plate he set in front of Dino before getting coffee for the guests, still smirking to himself.

"He's wearing you down, huh?" Dino gave Tsuna a sympathetic smile. Oh, he knew very well how bad Reborn could be.

"It's terrible," Tsuna whined, staring morosely down at his coffee as Romario gave him a cup. "He won't let me get a moment's rest."

"It's all for making you stronger, Tenth!" Gokudera cut in with an enthusiastic tone. Dino smiled as the two started arguing about the merits of Reborn's training, Yamamoto chuckling every now and then. This was quite different from Kyouya's company, not that he minded.

Lost in the conversation, none of them noticed the bedroom door being opened. In fact, they didn't notice the new addition to the group before a sleepy voice mumbled, "You're noisy."

The voice made Dino turn his head, blinking. The boys all looked towards the door as well. Kyouya stood there, managing to look adorable and delicious at the same time. His hair was messed up from sleep, the yellow fluff of Hibird nestled within, the only clothing on his slender frame a far too big pyjama top that matched the bottom Dino was wearing. The boys kept staring at him as he walked into the kitchen. Dino did as well, though for different reasons.

Taking advantage of his surprise, Kyouya snatched the fork that was in Dino's hand as he got close enough, eating a bit of the egg. "A bit more salt on mine, Romario," he said, glancing at the right-hand man. Romario nodded, giving no indication that this wasn't the most normal of situations.

"Ah... Hibari-san?" Tsuna got over his initial shock in time to speak as Kyouya made to get himself a cup of coffee as well. "I – what are you doing here?"

"What does it look like?" Kyouya threw him a mild glare. "I was sleeping until you decided to rush in and raise enough of a racket to raise the dead."

"I – I didn't mean that." Tsuna was stumbling over himself even in words, now. "I – buh –"

"What the Hell were you doing sleeping here?!" Gokudera regained his ability to speak at last, somewhat more eloquent than Tsuna. "And acting like you belong here?"

"Well, I do have a key." Kyouya rolled his eyes. "You do not, I should hope."

"Maa, maa." Yamamoto laughed. "Well, that's quite a surprise! I suppose congratulations are in order, Dino-san."

"Hmph." Kyouya took a seat next to Dino. The hem of the pyjama top rode rather high on his thighs. Despite the utter mortification of the situation, Dino couldn't help but look at him. "Stop gawking, Sawada Tsunayoshi. You look like a goldfish."

"I – but – does that mean – Dino-san and Hibari-san –" Poor Tsuna was rather red, now.

"We do have sex on occasion if that's what you mean." Kyouya's lips curled into a small smirk.

"Kyouya!" Dino groaned, hiding his face. Were Kyouya and Romario conspiring against him or something?

"What?" It wasn't fair that Kyouya could manage such an innocent tone. "Oh, once I'm done with my breakfast, I'm going to have a shower. After that either they leave, or I do."

"We can leave right away!" Tsuna squeaked. "I'm sorry for intruding, Hibari-san, Dino-san! Come on, Gokudera, Yamamoto!" Before Dino could say anything, the three were already on their way out.

"You didn't have to do that, you know." He sighed, looking at Kyouya.

"Do what?" Kyouya asked with a perfect look of innocence on his face.

"Your eggs, Kyouya-san." Romario fought a smirk again.

Oh, yes. Dino groaned. Definitely a vicious conspiracy.


End file.
